


The Surprise Little

by MichaelMyersGirl



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Baby Niall Horan, Caregiver!Harry, Caregiver!Liam, Caregiver!Louis, Classifications, Diapers, I miss one direction..., Littles Are Known, Non-Sexual Age Play, Other, Sad Niall, caregiver!zayn, little!Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-13 07:09:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18935941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MichaelMyersGirl/pseuds/MichaelMyersGirl
Summary: Niall was already classified, turning out to be a neutral..It definitely was wrong.(Short Chapters in the beginning)





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I miss my boys so I thought I would make this shit story. The writing is probably bad so read with caution. First chapter is pretty short

Niall Horan has officially decided that life sucks, he hated his life. It wasn't due to the constant push from management for another album or the mean tweets on Twitter. It was because he missed his bandmates, he missed One Direction. The family-like bond the five had. He wanted his ex-bandmates to care for him like they use to. Niall wasn't the youngest of the band but he sure felt like it when they all treated him like the youngest. Harry once claimed that Niall was like a little brother to him, to Niall that didn't make any sense but he went with it. Now nobody besides, Niall, voluntarily talked in their group chat. The last text that was sent was by Niall, almost pleading for everyone to get together for his birthday. Nobody replied. That was a month ago.

So now, Niall was curled up on the couch nervously sucking his thumb. It was a horrible habit that he recently picked back up. The only people that even knew he sucked his thumb was his ex-bandmates. They helped break the habit and you could say it was pretty hilarious that because of the four of them he also started sucking his thumb again. A twenty-five-year-old man was sucking his thumb because it bought him comfort, how sad. This was Niall’s life now, without his brothers...

 

 


	2. One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry comes to visit!

He started wetting his bed!! How did a twenty-five-year-old man start wetting his bed?! This wasn't normal! Niall's mind was racing as he gathered up his soaked sheets for the tenth night in a row. He throws them in his closet, he’ll deal with the laundry in the morning, right now he just wants to sleep. Deciding that he didn't want to wet his bed for the second time that night, Niall heads into the bathroom, dragging his fleece blanket and pillow. If he wets himself at least it would be easy to clean, that was Niall’s logic. Putting his thumb in his mouth, something now Niall did subconsciously. That's how Niall fell asleep, sucking his thumb on the cold bathroom floor. 

 

~Early in The Morning~

 

Harry Styles didn't mean to miss his brother’s birthday, his life just got so hectic that he forgot about it. Niall was technically not even his brother at least not biological but he sure felt like it. Niall was the like baby brother he never got despite Niall being older. Past Harry even thought that Niall was a Little but everyone's test came back negative for Little genes. Grabbing Niall’s house key from his pocket, he put it through the keyhole, unlocking it. The first day Niall bought the house he gave all four of them keys stating that they were welcomed whenever. 

 

”Niall!” Harry shouts, placing Niall’s birthday gift on the floor by the stairs. He makes his way up the stairs smiling. 

 

”Niall.” Harry calls, walking into Niall’s open bedroom door. His nose curls into disgust, why did Niall’s room smell like piss? Maybe Niall got a Little, but that wouldn't explain the sheetless mattress. Making his way into Niall’s bathroom. His heart breaks, immediately he understood why the room smelled like piss. Niall was just sleeping on the bathroom floor in a puddle of his own piss. His thumb was tucked into his mouth, peacefully sucking away. 

 

”Hey, Bud.” Harry whispers kneeling down to shake the boy awake. 

 

”No, Harry.” Niall whines from behind his thumb, not really understanding the scenario at that moment. Taking a full minute before he jumps up from his spot, throwing his arms around Harry from a hug. Even though Niall is covered in piss Harry returns the hug.

 

”I missed you.” Niall whimpers, placing his head on Harry’s shoulder. 

 

Looking down at Niall. ”Me Too, Bud. I have your birthday gift downstairs. But first, we should clean you up” 

 

The Irish lad’s face immediately turns into a bright red, finally feeling the soaked pajama pants. ”Sorry, I didn't mean to” 

 

”It’s okay Niall, it happens to the best of us.” 

 

A quick shower and dirty sheets are thrown into the washer later. A very excited Niall sits on his couch in the living room, waiting patiently for his gift. “Come on Harry!” Niall babbles, reaching out his hands for the bag. 

 

“Hold on, one second.” Harry laughs, handing the bag to Niall. It takes seconds for Niall to rip open the bag, holding the one item in the bag. 

 

“I hope you like it, I know it’s a little babyish but it just feels like you.” It was a giraffe stuff animal, that had very soft fur. It was a pretty known fact that Niall likes soft blankets, pillows and other items. Running his left hand through the fur, Niall smiles. ”I love it! Soft.” he comments, hugging the giraffe tightly to his chest. Harry watches, as his brain is running faster than the speed of lightning, Niall couldn't be a Little..Harry was almost 99 percent positive that Niall was tested, but maybe somehow he wasn't? 


End file.
